<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>从来如风 by MadMirror</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262949">从来如风</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMirror/pseuds/MadMirror'>MadMirror</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>跨服爱情故事 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV, Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMirror/pseuds/MadMirror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>不做爱就出不去的第一世界。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noctis Lucis Caelum/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>跨服爱情故事 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>从来如风</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>光之战士回到悬挂公馆的时候，房间里的窗户已经为他打开。<br/>
想必工作人员也是希望带回这美好夜色的英雄能好好享受它，可他只觉得疲惫。黑风海一战后，他没有参加水晶都举办的彻夜狂欢，连短暂出场应付一下的心情都没有，和水晶公打过招呼之后便回到了公寓。他本以为自己会直接昏睡过去，结果平静下来躺着反倒令他有几分清醒，于是在空旷而寂静的房间里，光之战士有些不知所措了。<br/>
曾经还能和他聊上两句，驱散这寂静的孤魂，现在当然也已经不在。<br/>
水晶公和拂晓众人估计今晚是没法从庆典上脱身了，就连悬挂公馆的工作人员也赶去分享这难得的快乐。英雄的特权就在于此，总算可以不受干扰地独处一会，现在他只希望自己能赶紧睡过去，别再胡思乱想，可惜通常来说越想睡就越睡不着。<br/>
正在他精疲力竭地盯着天花板时，窗边突然传来细微的碰撞声，紧接着一道亮光闪过。他扭头看去，窗台上已经站了一个人。<br/>
“找到你了。”<br/>
是刚才和他并肩作战过的黑衣青年，靠在窗框上冲他咧嘴笑了笑。“幸亏你没去那个宴会。”<br/>
“……什么啊，你还没走吗。”<br/>
“不知怎么回事，暂时走不了。召唤我的那位魔法师现在好像没空处理我的问题，我只好来找你了。”<br/>
噢，他说的是水晶公。光揉了揉额角，从床上坐起来。再次见到诺克提斯，他心里的喜悦多过震惊，但是思维仍然被疲倦缠住，迟钝得甚至没法让自己的声音听起来高兴一点。“你不如从那里下来。踩碎花盆的话，虽然没人会跟我计较，但总是不太礼貌。”<br/>
“啧。”<br/>
诺克提斯轻巧地跳下地面，走到他面前。“你老得真快啊，光。还是说，自从我上次离开艾欧泽亚已经过了十几年吗？”<br/>
“真不客气。”光耸了耸肩，“而且这里并不是艾欧泽亚，是另一个世界。”<br/>
“是么。”<br/>
诺克提斯对此完全没有兴趣的样子。光也不知道该怎么把话题继续下去，两人一时无言。楼下传来隐约的说笑声。<br/>
“今晚大概又会有很多人在外面打地铺睡觉吧。”光站起来走到窗前，若有所思地说。诺克提斯正研究传唤铃，听了他的话转过头来。<br/>
“为什么？难道这里的人不害怕黑夜吗？”<br/>
光笑了笑，“一百多年来，这里的人都没有见过黑夜。在他们眼里，夜空是传说中的美景，他们称之为‘天上的无光之海’。”<br/>
“哈。无论哪个世界，总是不肯好好运行，对吧。”诺克提斯苦笑了一声。<br/>
“怎么？”光之战士觉察到他的情绪变化，“在那边遇到麻烦了？”<br/>
“……”<br/>
诺克提斯有心把自己经历的一切都告诉光。想告诉他未婚妻的死，朋友们受到的伤害，以及最重要的，自己对于这一切的软弱和迷茫，面对这凯旋归来的英雄，像某种倾泻和告解。只是他知道自己并不会就此得到救赎。<br/>
于是他简单地说：“是啊，全都乱套了。”<br/>
光也没有追问下去，只是叹了口气，“那就在这里休息一会吧，诺克特。事情总有一团糟的时候，而这并不是你的错。”<br/>
诺克提斯讨厌那种事不关己似的语气，一股火气立刻就窜上来。他怎么敢？怎么能用这样的语气说“不是你的错”？就好像他知道发生了什么似的。他抬头看看光的表情，可最终也只是捏了捏拳头，把头转向窗外。<br/>
“算了，本来你也什么都不知道。”他冷漠地说，“这是我自己的问题。”<br/>
“……我可以带你去找水晶公，让他马上送你回去。”光只能说，“这点特权我还是有的。走吧，我们去见他。”<br/>
诺克提斯看着光已经转过身去，要往门口走。来不及思考更多，他伸手拉住了光的手腕。两个人都愣住了。说不清是焦虑还是随便发脾气的后悔让诺克提斯下意识地阻止了光离开，却不知道为什么要这样做，也许只是不自觉地想要留住每一个离他而去的人……他明明还在担心自己回不去伊奥斯。那边有更紧急的事情要处理。<br/>
可是为什么，没有一个理由能说出口？<br/>
于是那只手捏得非常用力，甚至有点颤抖，仿佛在自己跟自己斗争。光停下脚步，回头看到诺克提斯的脸——看起来完全就是生气了的样子，这让他有点不知所措。<br/>
“我能为你做什么吗？”光双手按住诺克提斯的肩膀，诚恳地直视他的眼睛。“任何事情都行，我可以去你的世界，如果你有……”<br/>
“你帮不了我的。”诺克提斯打断他，虚弱地笑了笑，“我不是你的另一个任务。”<br/>
他只是很累。光突然明白了。他能看得出来，那样的神情他曾经见过：当世界又被无尽光覆盖而水晶公下落不明时，他从镜子中看到过同样的一张脸。当时他心里知道，不可能依靠他人，甚至不可能让别人看到自己的痛苦，支撑着崩溃的身体，失去了重要的友人，所有努力都化为乌有，那种令人恐惧的孤独感至今仍在心中萦绕不去。即使现在，可以说是解决了最大问题的现在，只要想到那天所面对的绝望，无论怎样的热情和快乐都会被瞬间浇熄。<br/>
可是既然诺克提斯在自己身边，就不能看着他也这样。<br/>
这样想着，光伸开手臂，拥抱了诺克提斯。虽然已经做好了被推开的准备，青年却没有反抗地顺势靠在了他身上，发出不满的声音。<br/>
“烦死了，就只有这样吗……”<br/>
他还没来得及思考这是什么意思，嘴唇就被温暖的东西碰触了。诺克提斯在吻他。反应过来的时候，光只能感觉到怀中纤细的身体紧贴着他的胸口和光滑嘴唇的温度，由于身体疲惫而无从释放的精神压力瞬间就被点燃了，让他打了个冷颤似的振奋起来。<br/>
诺克提斯似乎很有些引诱的天赋，尽管不知道接下来该怎么做，轻吻之后就拉开了一点距离。光看着他极近的脸，长长的睫毛低垂着，遮住那双看似冷漠的蓝色眼睛。“……不是想为我做点什么吗？”他低声说。<br/>
“当然，什么都行。”光回答。</p><p>灯没有熄灭，但窗外就是寂静的荒野，更远处则是雷克兰德方面灰茫的始源湖，因此不用担心被人窥视。他们拥吻着倒在床上；光之战士想温柔一点，但诺克提斯比他更急切，已经把自己的外套和裤子扯下来踢下了床。他的T恤卷到了锁骨上，正伸手去扯光的睡袍腰带，一边试图勾住他的脖子。<br/>
光好不容易才捉住他的手。诺克提斯仰面躺在床上，呼吸急促，表情已经完全是意乱情迷的样子，盯着光不满地皱了皱眉头。他抬起膝盖，轻轻磨蹭着光的腰侧，用口型无声地催促他“快点”。光俯下身去，又给了他一个吻，这次是为了让自己进入状态——他的心一直沉着。诺克提斯几乎被命运压垮的样子让光感到心痛，可是现在除了这样的方式，他竟没有其他办法来安慰他。<br/>
他舔着那双颤抖的嘴唇，侵入进去吮吸他的舌尖，尽量努力让自己感受到对方的热情而兴奋起来。诺克提斯的喉咙里发出低低的哀鸣，身体向上挺起，让自己硬起来的阴茎顶在光的腹肌上，难耐地磨蹭着，试图引诱他早点采取进一步行动。就算此刻光的脑子里再乱，也不免被撩得情欲勃发，心理负担就抛之脑后了。<br/>
“好了，别乱动。马上就……”<br/>
光一边哄着，一边起身去床尾的矮柜抽屉里拿润滑剂。深夜的走廊上响起有人回房间的脚步和谈话声，像是狂欢的庆典接近结束，夜已经过半了。他把冰凉的液体倒在手心稍微捂热，让诺克提斯转过身去趴在床单上，一边为他扩张后穴，另一只手忍不住去摸他的嘴唇。蹂躏了两下微张的湿软唇瓣，正要伸进去玩弄口腔和舌头，指关节突然感到一阵刺痛。<br/>
“……别咬我。”<br/>
进入的时候手指被咬得更厉害了，好在这点疼痛对光之战士也不算什么。在阿拉米格驻扎的时候，因为无聊而潜入盐湖底下去欣赏王宫废墟，看到岩盐中间有什么东西闪烁着珍珠的光泽，他伸手进去捞，结果被一条白色怪鱼一口咬住，伤口深可见骨。轻纱般的血液在水中飘散，盐水让伤口像被铁锤猛砸一样地痛……相比之下，这简直算是爱抚。<br/>
诺克提斯脸贴着床单，为了尽量不发出示弱的声音，几乎让自己窒息。他把精力集中在床单的柔软质感和橙木盆栽的清香气息，外面似乎走过了什么人，他不免有些紧张，但是光俯身亲吻着他的后颈，握住他抓着床单的手。焦虑感被扭曲成了欲望，诺克提斯不自觉地舔着光的手指，身体向后贴紧他的胸膛，还想被碰到更多地方。光感觉到他的变化，在耳边低声笑了起来，手伸下去抚慰挺立的阴茎，被不知是唾液还是别的液体弄了满手的粘腻。<br/>
“等，等一下。”诺克提斯被刺激得有点头皮发麻，本能地想推开光，伸出的手却没有使上力气。光却当他真的感到不适，立刻就停下，把他发软的身体翻过来。<br/>
“抱歉……我太过分了？”<br/>
于是光看到了诺克提斯一直藏着的脸。他的睫毛湿了，嘴唇也被唾液浸润，满脸通红地喘息着，用手背挡住光线。<br/>
“你还好吗。”光俯下身去凑近他的脸，怜惜地抚摸被汗水粘在额头的几缕湿发。<br/>
“快一点，光。”诺克提斯睁开眼睛，语气似乎有些不耐烦，眼神却别扭地看向旁边。“想要你……”他小声说。<br/>
——想要被拥抱。想要被这个人拥抱，被他所爱，即使只有一次，从神为真王安排的命运中暂时脱身，在这个和自己无关的世界像普通人一样，被光之战士爱着。<br/>
然后诺克提斯感到潮湿的眼角被亲吻了，片刻之后才发现，是自己流下了眼泪。光就像知晓他此刻心中所想般微笑着，贴近他的唇轻声说：“没事的，我都明白。交给我吧。”<br/>
两个人都尝到了泪水的味道。<br/>
维持着面对面拥抱的姿势，他们再次纠缠在一起。诺克提斯咬着牙小声呜咽，悲伤中猝然而生的爱意比快感更猛烈地将他淹没，他像是没有明天般地紧紧抱着光的身体，因为他心里知道，他们真的不会再有明天了。室内明亮的灯光让诺克提斯的眼球有些刺痛，但是他没有闭上眼睛，倔强地透过泪水凝视着光的面容。<br/>
“光，我爱你。”他终于听到自己哽咽的声音重复着，“我爱你。别忘记我。”<br/>
“我也爱你。”光轻啄着他的嘴唇，舔去他脸上横流的泪水，尽管气喘吁吁地冲刺着却还是努力让自己的声音清晰可辨，确保诺克提斯能够听清。“诺克特，从你来到艾欧泽亚的那天，我就爱你。”<br/>
诺克提斯闭上眼睛，在爱欲的浪潮中竭力喘息，指甲把光的肩膀抠出几个月牙形的红痕。他似乎回到了曾做过的梦里，那些从高处坠落、徒劳挣扎的梦，耳边又响起深渊的风声。<br/>
只是这次，他至少不用独自醒来。</p><p>尽管都还有体力，他们并没有做第二次。水晶都夜里有些冷意的微风已经将汗水吹凉，甜蜜情热的氛围一时散去，唯余静默和倦怠的舒适。两个人懒洋洋地拥抱着躺在一起，过了一会，诺克提斯说想去洗澡，于是光放开他，翻了个身躺在床上，听着浴室里响起哗哗的水声。<br/>
他熄灭了灯，只有浴室门缝透出的微光照亮着一小块地板。少了刚才还拥抱着的身体，悬挂公馆的房间又变得空荡，但是床单上余温还在，算是些许安慰；此前孤身一人入睡的夜晚则像是苦涩的梦境一般，让人醒了也觉得寂寞。<br/>
原来我们确实需要爱，他漫无边际地想。尽管无论是他们各自的世界还是人与人的关系都随时可能崩塌，但就算是自己和诺克提斯这种注定走上孤独之路的人，也能意外相遇，在彼此身上获得一些温暖。可是在这之后呢？一切又会回到正轨。眼下的困难还没有被彻底解决：要把大家送回原初世界，要提防其他无影的阴谋，佐迪亚克的封印不知会不会出现新的问题，第一世界还亟待从长久战乱中复苏……因为诺克提斯在身边而得以暂时忘却的烦恼，一下子又涌上心头。诺克提斯也面临着自己的难题，他需要尽快回到原来的世界，至于刚才互相确认的心意，也只能是心意而已。对于他也好，自己也好，这样短暂的爱，真有能留存下来的东西吗？<br/>
他暂时还没有答案。<br/>
而这时水声停了，诺克提斯从浴室里走出来，擦着头发。浴室中涌出的明亮雾气缠绕着他的湿发和白皙的裸肤，又随窗口吹进的夜风飘散，在光之战士眼中，他整个人就像是要又一次地消失于凭空的光里。诺克提斯觉察到他的视线，便对他笑了笑，在半明半暗之中走过来。<br/>
天就要亮了。</p><p> </p><p>-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>悬挂公馆窗外是不是始源湖，我也不知道，根据地图瞎编的。以及房间里并没有独卫的样子，但是我不管，我说有就有x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>